


Broken Ribs Against Fingertips

by SailorLestrade



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, F/M, Hiding an injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester, hurt reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) doesn't want to rain on Dean's parade. Prompt "Hiding an Injury"





	Broken Ribs Against Fingertips

It was a job well done. Dean and Sam went to celebrate with beers at the bar while (Y/n) returned to the motel to shower before the boys decided that the hot water belonged to them. She showered, careful of the big, dark bruise on her side. Damn ghost threw her into a support beam and she had been too high on adrenaline to worry about it at the time. And Dean and Sam were so damn happy that the hunt with off without a hitch, and she wasn’t going to be the one who messed it up for them.

(Y/n) moved slowly around the motel. She should’ve told Dean that she thought the ghost had busted her ribs up. But she wasn’t going to ruin his celebration with Sam. No, if she just laid down and focused on her breathing. Why was it getting so hard to breathe and why was the room suddenly spinning?

She slowly dressed in a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt before crawling into the double bed she shared with Dean. Every little movement was starting to become more painful. Sleep. That’s what she needed. Lots and lots of sleep.

****

Dean and Sam returned back to the motel a couple hours later. They were so happy that they succeeded in a hunt. Dean smiled at (Y/n) asleep and kissed her forehead, ready to hit the shower when he paused. He could barely hear her breathing and her chest was moving like it was taking small, shallow breaths.

“(Y/n)?” Dean asked. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Hmm?” She said softly. Dean pushed up the side of her shirt to see the bright bruise.

“Damn it. (Y/n).” He made her look at him. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t want to...rain on...your parade.” She said, like it was hard to get air in. Dean picked (Y/n) up, making her whimper.

“I’m sorry babe.” He mumbled. “Sam! Get out here!” Dean called. Sam groaned. He had just gotten the water warm. He came out of the bathroom and instantly saw the look of worry on Dean’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I think she has a punctured lung.” Dean explained. Sam could see the bruise on her side from the ribs and put it all together. The hunt, hitting the beam.

“I’ll get dressed and grab the insurance card.” Sam said. Dean nodded and carried (Y/n) out to Baby. It didn’t take long before Sam appeared and was jumping behind the wheel to drive so Dean could hold (Y/n).

****

Dean was right. Punctured lung. Dean knew the minute he saw the bruising that’s what it was. And he wasn’t sure which was going to win out; his worry or his anger. He had been so worried at her shallow breathing, but he was so mad that she had hid it from him. But, at the same time, he knew why she did it. He didn’t smile as much as he used to, and she wanted him to rejoice in one victory, no matter how small it was.

“Dean.” (Y/n) said, looking over at him. “I’m fine.”

“Broken ribs and a punctured lung. That’s not something to play around with (Y/n).”

“I know. But I wanted you to be happy.”

“I would’ve been happier if you had told me from the beginning you got hurt, instead of finding you struggling to breathe on the bed.” (Y/n) looked down. “But, I appreciate you looking out for me (Y/n).”

“Really?” She asked, looking up with tears in her eyes. Dean leaned forward and kissed her.

“Just, next time, make sure you tell me when you’re hurt. Okay?” He asked. (Y/n) nodded and allowed the pain meds she was on to lull her to sleep. Dean watched over her, making sure she didn’t rip out her chest tube and she got the rest she needed.

There was no promising that either one of them would always be open and honest about injuries, but at least for the time being, no one was dying, the world was still turning, and they had each other.


End file.
